


Rope

by starsystems



Series: summerpornathon 2011 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsystems/pseuds/starsystems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sex Toys challenge at summerpornathon 2011.

On the first night Gwaine dreams of rope.

_He twines it loose around Merlin’s arms, loops it from one wrist to the other and back. Merlin is laughing, his breath hot against Gwaine’s ear and Gwaine yanks him closer, presses a kiss under his ear._

_Merlin lifts his arms and slips them over Gwaine’s head, and_

_unable to move, the one bound is Gwaine._

Gwaine isn’t one for dream interpretation, but.

It’s painfully obvious where this is going and he decides that it isn’t. It just isn’t going any further.

Not that there really is anything between him and Merlin, apart from friendship.

Just friendship.

On the second night Gwaine dreams of the stocks and _Merlin’s neck, bared and vulnerable in his awkward position, where he is bending over, his hands and head locked in the wooden frame. Gwaine can’t see his face, but there is no confusion. This is Merlin, and_

_Gwaine draws his mouth along Merlin’s spine_

This time when he wakes up, he is a little bit worried and maybe a little bit ashamed. The dream gnaws at him all day, but it’s just a dream. It doesn’t matter. He has dreamed of weirder places to have sex. He has _had_ sex in weirder places.

But. And, well, lately there’s always a but. It’s Merlin-shaped, and that might very quickly become a problem.

On the third night Gwaine dreams of _a huge canopy bed, with Camelot red curtains. The room around them is grand and familiar and the fabric of Merlin’s neckerchief is prickly between his fingers. He pulls it over Merlin’s eyes and pushes him down on the mattress._

_You can’t see me so there’s a chance I’m not me, he maybe says._

He maybe wakes up, ( _if there was a way to close his eyes in a dream, he would. Maybe then he wouldn’t be himself to himself either_ ) but slips back into the dream before he can think real thoughts, and _Merlin is stretched under him, naked and grinning, the blind fold still over his eyes. Gwaine fucks him in_

_Arthur’s bed_

The possessiveness of it disturbs him when he wakes up, properly this time. What was completely natural in the dream suddenly feels like a betrayal, like something that shouldn’t be a part of him at all. It’s new, something he hadn’t known about himself before Merlin.

It’s not just about wanting someone, but about wanting them _completely_ , jealously. He wants to say “I’m better for you.” He wants to grab Merlin and get him to run away with him.

It might possibly be the forever kind of wanting. It feels solid in his chest, like it’s already an essential part of him, but Gwaine has learned to be cautious about these things.

Besides, there is no chance. The looming presence of Arthur invades even his wet dreams. Now how is that fair?

Banishment is a relief, in a way.

There will be a time when he will return, of course there will. Gwaine can feel it, the inevitability of something important catching, tripping him like a hidden tree root in a forest.

The thing is, _the thing is_ , Gwaine never intended to get caught.


End file.
